battlepiratesfandomcom-20200215-history
Campaigns
Overview Information *Campaigns are live (newly added July 2014) They are like mini monthly raids. Good practice too with them. *Access them with the new green icon at the top right corner next Alliance and Base. *There are currently eight playable Campaigns with both old and new technology available to claim. *New special, limited campaign commences 9 AM PDT, 9/26/2014, to get that most precious resource of them all, URANIUM. "Let it Burn (Elite)" campaign. *Campaigns for which you have unlocked all prizes will be marked as completed, so you’ll only be able to run Campaigns for which there are prizes available for you to win. *Campaigns can be replayed to gain all the prize packs listed. *Each time you complete the Campaign the entire Prize Pack will be awarded. *Time Limits: **1st Prize Pack: 12h Time Limit. **2nd Prize Pack: 6h Time Limit, Increased Difficulty. **3rd Prize Pack: 1h? Time Limit, Increased Difficulty. **Mastery Prizes: 1h Time Limit, Increased Difficulty. *You can find screenshots of each level of the top 4 campaigns in the gallery below. *You can find a list of what Campaigns are available and at what level they unlock below: Prizes Additional Facts See how they work particularly if the dracs defeat you and some strategy ideas. Scroll down to the longest comment on page 1 by 'nickalh' Thanks overall to Kixeye, so far the campaigns look pretty great. It is wonderful to get some tech we've been wanting all year especially another opportunity for certain hulls. Some clarifications and answers- this is my understanding of failing during campaigns, an official confirmation would be appreciated. The Basics ''' Each campaign has three different prize packs. Each prize pack has multiple, 5?, targets which players must defeat in order to earn the prize. Each campaign has a theme such as learning to rushing bases with ballistics, long range bombing on bases, ballistic rushing fleets, '''Failing a Single Target If you fail a particular target, either by timing out (10 minutes for at least some of the targets) or your fleet gets completely destroyed, you may attack that target again with the only penalty being repair time to your fleets. The damage to the target stays if you exit & then reenter the same target. Failing on a Prize Pack I think the only way to fail on an prize pack is if it times out. Each prize pack has a maximum timer of 36?, 12 hours, 6 hours or 1 hour. Of course repair time will affect your ability to complete it in time. Simply repair everything (or try zombie tactics) and restart the prize pack at your convenience. When ready restart the 6 or so targets for that prize pack from the beginning. You get to keep the previous prize packs you've completed. This includes prize packs successfully completed for that campaign. When completing a prize pack level, you receive all the prizes in that prize pack. If anyone has photo evidence of before and after with multiple prizes, then please post in a comment Prize Pack Choices The mastery prizes may be repeated up to 5 times. Unlike most hulls players may only build a single ship for each mastery prize. Captains may view other players battles by clicking on the red ship in the battle. This can be helpful to figure out effective strategies, etc. Strategies One great strategy- zombie torrents, chainguns or possibly subs. Torrent and chaingun give burst damage. They only need to survive long enough to get into range and launch a full salvo. This can do significant damage compared to the repair time. A friend used zombie torrents earn the mercury in 2 hours, which was better than the prize he spent many hours earning during the raid. If anyone knows the link to the excellent, full page explanation of zombie tactics please message it to me. Click on my name above or my picture. Availability Robot has said that captains may start a campaign anytime at all. Gallery Campaigns.png|Campaigns Look Campaigns_Old.png|Campaigns Look (Pre-Release) Eye of the Storm L1.png|Eye of the Storm L1 Eye of the Storm L2.png|Eye of the Storm L2 Eye of the Storm L3.png|Eye of the Storm L3 Eye of the Storm L4.png|Eye of the Storm L4 Eye of the Storm L5.png|Eye of the Storm L5 Eye of the Storm L6.png|Eye of the Storm L6 Eye of the Storm L7.png|Eye of the Storm L7 Boiling Seas L1.png|Boiling Seas L1 Boiling Seas L2.png|Boiling Seas L2 Boiling Seas L3.png|Boiling Seas L3 Boiling Seas L4.png|Boiling Seas L4 Boiling Seas L5.png|Boiling Seas L5 Boiling Seas L6.png|Boiling Seas L6 Boiling Seas L7.png|Boiling Seas L7 Hunt the Nemesis L1.png|Hunt the Nemesis L1 Hunt the Nemesis L2.png|Hunt the Nemesis L2 Hunt the Nemesis L3.png|Hunt the Nemesis L3 Hunt the Nemesis L4.png|Hunt the Nemesis L4 Hunt the Nemesis L5.png|Hunt the Nemesis L5 Hunt the Nemesis L6.png|Hunt the Nemesis L6 Hunt the Nemesis L7.png|Hunt the Nemesis L7 Death Grip L1.png|Death Grip L1 Death Grip L2.png|Death Grip L2 Death Grip L3.png|Death Grip L3 Death Grip L4.png|Death Grip L4 Death Grip L5.png|Death Grip L5 Death Grip L6.png|Death Grip L6 Death Grip L7.png|Death Grip L7 Battle Pirates - Boiling Seas Campaign - Level 40.png|Level 40 - Boiling Seas Campaign Video Related Pages *Kixeye: Battle Pirates Release Notes - 6/17/14 *Kixeye: Campaigns are live! *Kixeye: Campaigns Teaser *BP Blogspot: Campaigns Coming *Kixeye: May In Progress Category:Campaigns